The Kyoshi Lovers
by PrincessWraven
Summary: After the war, what happens when a green-kimono-cladded girl catches the eye of a shy boy in dark green robes? Oneshot, enjoy :)


**Hi! This is just a quick oneshot for your enjoyment. I hope you like it :D**

**I got the inspiration from this awesome picture: **** niamaxia. deviantart art/Dai-Li-x-Kyoshi-Warrior-Color-97786018 (without the spaces)** I love this pic.

**Neither do I own this picture, nor the show :(**

* * *

He peeked out from under the brim of his hat, glancing shyly at the group of girls giggling and chatting animatedly in the corner of the grand ballroom. It was the celebration of the end of the hundred-year war. Smiles could be found on everyone's faces, and gleeful laughter echoed around the room. That group of girls were especially happy, looks of pride and delight on their faces. They were heroes, after all.

People were shooting him suspicious looks as they passed his slim figure, hunched against the wall. He, or at least, the group he was in, hadn't had a very good reputation during the war. He sighed and lowered his head further, hiding behind the comfort of the large hat on his head.

All the girls in that cheerful little group wore the same grassy-green kimonos, loose enough to move comfortably in, yet form-fitting as to not get into their way. All of them donned their golden-colored metal headpieces proudly. All of their faces were masked by a layer of white, red and black paint, emphasizing their sharp features and identifying them as one.

But one girl stood out from the group. The way she talked, the way she laughed, the way she moved, all caught his attention, somehow, compared to the rest of the girls. He found himself entranced by her, by the way her eyes twinkled, full of life, by the way her skirt swished as she turned to poke her fellow warrior teasingly, by the way she jumped in excitement at something another girl said. He decided that he was fascinated by her. That he _liked_ her. How glad he was that the dreaded war was over, so that they were finally equals.

Should he ask her to dance?

No, it would be rude to interrupt their conversation like that. And he was pretty sure that the girls wouldn't be too accepting of his status, either. Overall, asking her to dance would be extremely awkward.

So he kept his head down, sneaking looks at the gorgeous girl who caught his eye, and more or less blended into the wallpaper behind him.

* * *

She first noticed him watching them - especially her - intently after she went to get drinks for her friends. He was slouched against the wall, his wide-rimmed hat leaving his face in shadow. The Earth Kingdom symbol - a circle with a square in the middle - stood out from his dark green robes.

She wondered if he wanted something with them, perhaps an unfinished fight from before. She knew that some people at this party held grudges against others. Already, two fights had broken out and had to be resolved by the Avatar. But she did not recognize this man. She was sure they hadn't seen him before.

What did he want?

She watched him out of the corner of her eye, on high alert, in case he caused any trouble. After some time, though, during which he didn't move a muscle, she relaxed and laughed along with her friends. He wasn't a threat. He probably never had been.

The girls began reminiscing about all the times they had donned this outfit, to train, to defend their homeland, and finally, to fight in the war. They had never felt prouder, playing their part in winning the war. Now, there was nothing to fear anymore. No Fire Nation raids, no unexpected deaths...

Letting her guard down, the stone fist that flew straight toward her almost took her by surprise. Almost.

He had intended for it to stop right in front of her and unfurl itself. She reacted far more quickly than he had expected.

With a powerful kick, the chunk of rock changed its course and flew toward the nearby wall, where it shattered to dust. The girls immediately jumped to attention, noticing that something wasn't right, and marched toward the man as a group of highly trained, fierce warriors only could. The girl shot a glare at the terrified man before stalking over to examine the crumbled pieces of rock he had aimed at her. The rest of her warriors could handle him, no problem.

With a closer look, she noticed a small strip of paper in the midst of the broken pieces of stone. She bent gracefully and picked it up, reading the messy scrawl on the paper.

_May I have this dance?_

She looked up at the man, who was now apprehended and flanked on each side by the girls. His expression was one of horror and embarrassment, and he looked like he just wanted to disappear. The girls were definitely not making it easy for him, marching him through the banquet hall in a tight hold, as if he were a common prisoner. The guests had all stopped their partying, watching the group of girls and the sole man in amusement.

She couldn't help it; she laughed. Exploding in a burst of giggles, she managed to request, between gulps of air, that the girls let go of him, and showed them the note as a way of explanation. The girls read it, releasing their grips on his arms instantly, and pushing her towards him. His face turned even redder than it was before, if that was possible.

"Go, have fun," they teased, winking at her.

She blushed beneath her face paint, glad that they couldn't see the heat rising to her cheeks. His face was flushed and a bright red, and it was all he could do to offer his hand.

She took it, and let him lead her onto the dance floor.

* * *

They danced a slow dance, his hands on her hips, her arms around his shoulders, swaying to the music. Awkward looks passed between them, both not knowing what to say. After a little small talk, the ice was broken, and they warmed up to each other the more they got to know the other person.

She found herself smiling at the man. The way he shuffled his feet, not quite knowing how to dance, and the way he would stare at the floor in a shy manner seemed extremely adorable to her. She twirled and glided on the floor, laughing with glee, and skillfully ignoring the giggles and coy winks the Kyoshi Warriors would give her when she made eye contact with them. She was enjoying herself, and that was all that mattered.

He found himself making eye contact with the beautiful warrior, slowly lifting his eyes from his clumsy feet to meet the girl's. His heart rate sped up, despite his years of training to control it, and he mirrored her smile. Her laughter filled his ears, and he stepped more confidently, twirling her around, despite the wary and curious looks the warriors were giving him. He was a Dai Li agent. He could handle a simple dance. He could even _enjoy_ this simple dance with a graceful girl.

And there they were, the creations of Kyoshi; enemies in war, lovers in peace.

* * *

**Well, that was shorter than I'd thought it would be. Oh well. I hope you liked it! Leave a review, pretty please? Even if you didn't like it.**

**Here's a muffin for reading this far ;D**

**On a side note, if you didn't understand the title or the last sentence, both the Kyoshi Warriors and the Dai Li were created by Avatar Kyoshi. Just in case you didn't know :)**

**-PrincessWraven**


End file.
